A Tired Defeated Soul
by tamekabu
Summary: Sami Brady left Salem and she doesn't want to be found. The Brady's is being to worry after six months. Grandpa Shawn called the one person that everyone was dead for the past fifteen years and her name is... Rated T For lanuage
1. The Letter

A Tired Soul

DOOL fanfiction 2006

Chapter

_Dear Austin, Carrie, and the loves of my life Lucas and Will:_

_By the time you get this letter, I probably left Salem already. So, when you_ _get some time and tell your_ _mother that she_ _won. It is official I don't have the will or the strength to fight with Kate anymore. My fighting spirit has taken defeat. I also have been scheming and lying to be happy, but that it made me realize more that I will never be happy with myself and that I need to come out with the truth. I was blackmailing Lexie to keep Austin and Carrie apart, but when I realized that Austin would never love they way that he loves Carrie and that Lucas was the only one who could love me the way I wanted to be loved._

Honestly, I thought that I can be happy with Austin but I couldn't stand there and watch Lucas go down the aisle and watch Kate gloat on that the fact that finally got one of her wish. She would probably scheme to get away from Austin. Carrie, you take care of the baby and my son. I know he at the stage of being a teenager, but give time to adjust to his new family. I wish you and Lucas the best of luck and Lucas; don't let your mother break you and Carrie because she wants Austin to be with her. If you love her as much as I know you do, you better fight with everything that you got.

_Austin, I know that you are angry with me for I what I did and I don't expect you to forgive either. All I ask you to do is protect my son and keep telling him that I love him very much. I believe that Will is better off without me. Kate is right; Salem is better off without me._

_Will, be good for your father and your stepmother. Don't be a rebel like I was as a teenager. Listen to Carrie and Lucas because they are only doing what is right for you. SO DON'T BE A PAIN IN THE ASS. Take care of the baby. I love you so much and I'm telling this because I need to be one with myself and I cannot do that there. Be good to your grandmother Kate and I want you to respect her because you are her family and she your family as well. Be good._

_I love you all differently and the same. Please don't try to find me I don't want to be found. Take care of each other and be happy with each other. Lucas and Austin are a family not enemies. I wish I learned that sooner._

_Sincerely,_

_Samantha Gene Brady._

Samantha put the two-page letter in the envelope and sat it on the table. She gave the room a glance over before she picked up her luggage and went out the door. She knew that she was doing the right thing and that was all that matter. She walked down the hallway and went into the elevator. As the elevator closed, Austin walked down the hallway to the apartment. In that instant he knew something was missing as he opened the apartment door.


	2. Standing By Sami

A Tired Soul

DOOL fan fiction 2006

**A/N: I don't own anything off of Days of our Lives. I just own my own Character, Angela DeVonti. This is my first fan fiction for DOOL. I hope you all like it. I don't know if I'm going to make it Sami and Lucas, Sami and Austin, or even Sami and Brandon. Please I would love you all to Read and Review. **

Grandpa Shawn was worried about his granddaughter very much. He knew that she was depress and lonely. The more he saw Sami the more he saw her spirit of Brady was leaving her. It was sad for what happen and yet she tried to move on with Austin, but he knew that she didn't love him like she loved Lucas. Grandpa Shawn was disappointed in Sami and Lucas, disappointed in Sami for becoming Stan, but it was understandable and Lucas for not standing up or by her the first and second time. But most of the blame went to Kate Roberts; he thinks it's time for him to bring back someone from the dead. Grandpa Shawn saw both of his sons come into the pub, he looked at Roman and saw his son looked very miserable and Bo looked more miserable that he lost his son, wife, and now his niece who just up and left.

Sami and Bo never got along for a while because of what happen to Marlena but they got over that. John came up behind them and sat at the table with them. Grandpa Shawn looked at John and noticed his face was more depress and less tolerable than usual. He came from behind the bar with four beers and went to the table with the men.

"Hey young men, how is it going?" Grandpa Shawn said as he took a seat next to Roman.

"Nothing, Pops." Bo said. "We tried everyone that we know and no one knows where she is."

"I tried calling Eric and he said that he hasn't heard nothing from her. He would have secretly called us if she was up there with him." Roman whispered as he took a sip of beer. " I even called Brandon because I was hoping she took his offer and he said he hasn't seen her since the incident. If she was up there he would have made her call me or and Will if no one else."

"Could she went back as Stan as a new cover for a while?"

" No, she wouldn't do that. It's too many memories and too much pain for her."

"Dad! Where is my sister?" Belle said as she ran to John. Phillip, Lucas, Austin, Carrie, and Kate was followed her in the Pub. "Did you call everyone you know?"

"Belle, you need to calm down. Sami probably is fine." Phillip said as he tried to calm down Belle the best way he could. Will came running into the room as well.

"Will, I thought you suppose to be in school." Lucas said as he tried to touch his son.

"Don't touch me, because of you and that witch you call your mother; my mother is gone."

"Will! That is enough, you don't talk to your father like that, young man." Grandpa Shawn said.

"Sorry Grandpa."

"Belle, we tried everything and everyone; she is nowhere to be found." John said as he took a sip of beer.

"Why are worried about a grown woman like Sami? She is probably doing this on purpose." Kate said as she walked next to Lucas and Austin. "I'm glad that she decided to leave Salem. I don't have to worry about her scheming and lying to get what she wants from my sons. She was no good for no one for herself."

"We could say the same about you, Kate." Roman said as his blood started to boil.

"I did it for my sons and I will do it again to keep that girl away from sons."

"Stop making choices for your sons. I'm surprise you didn't break up Carrie and Lucas, so Austin can be with her." Belle hissed at Kate.

"Belle, stay out of things you don't understand."

"Then say that to me, Kate." Hissed Will.

"This is not going to be good." Bo said as he took a sip of beer and looked at Lucas

"Will, this is not the time to get into situation." Lucas said sternly to his son.

"Then when is it a good time to stand up to Kate and protect my mother? Because you sure didn't do a good job." He said as everyone else's mouth was open with shock. "I can't believe you, you say you love my mother and you would stay behind her no matter what is thrown at you and her. But both times you left her to defend herself, looked at her like a stranger as your mother embarrassed my mother in front the whole town. I couldn't believe that you believed that my mother would commit adultery when half her family and yours committed adultery. You forget that Brandon cheated on her too. But I forget that you are naïve when it come to your mother."

"Will."

"My mother took a bullet for you. I could have lost you both, because you didn't stand by her and she went off the deep in."

"Your mother Will isn't innocent." Kate said as she step toward Will.

"I never said she was, but she's more innocent then you."

"Your mother is a lying, scheming, and deceitful."

"So are you, at least my mother is not capable of murder."

Everyone got real quiet and looked at each other and then look at Will and Kate. Kate smile was knocking off her face and she turned to her son Lucas.

"You are going to let my grandson talk to me like this."

"I'm not your grandson, and will never forgive you."

"I love you and my children. I'll do anything to keep your mother away from them. Let them live happy lives."

"You have a weird way showing it. Trying to kill my father is a great way showing it. Setting up his fiancé is another way showing it."

"Your mother is a unfit, lying, scheming, deceitful, and blackmailing bitch and I'm glad the bitch is gone."

"Well, I guess Grandpa Victor trying to make a whore into a housewife but instead he never knew that you were a murdering whore."

A loud slap came out of nowhere and another loud sound came out of nowhere as well. Everyone look on the floor and saw Will on the floor touching his face. With everyone still in shock, everyone saw Kate on the floor touching her face.

"If you ever hit my nephew in face again. I will do more than hit you in the face." Carrie hissed as she step over Kate and went to Will. She picked him off the floor and took him upstairs. Lucas looked at Kate with blood in his eyes. He just walked away and went upstairs behind Carrie and Will. Kate pick up herself off the floor and left the pub.

Grandpa Shawn sat there for a minute and he made his decision. He was going to make a call to one person who can bring Sami back and make things normal.

"Pops, what is it?" Bo asked

"I'm going to call her home."

"Who?"

"The one person we all thought was dead for the past ten years."

"That is who…" John said as he finished his beer

"Angela DeVonti."

"I thought…"

"Yep, she's Sami's best friend."

"I hope it works."

"I hope so too."


	3. Quick Search

_**A/N: Thank you so much Peaches500, Psiche, and othersfor reading and reviewing my fan fiction. To my readers who didn't review, thank you also because I know there are a lot of fans of DOOL out there. When I started writing this fan fiction I was thinking that I was fed up with everyone can get their schemes off except for Sami, I wanted a new female villain in the story and let her team up with Sami. Or at least show Sami how it really so suppose to done when it comes to revenge. I felt that Will should be at that stage of rebellious teenager (mini Sami and Lucas put together). I think it time to see Will raise some serious heat in Salem. As you know I don't own anything from DOOL and the only characters I own is Angela DeVonti and Kevin Miles. **_

Chapter 3: Finding Sami 

Grandpa Shawn paced back and forth in his study room that was above the Pub. He waited for Angela DeVonti to pick up her private phone line. He knew it was late night there, but he knew that she was the only one who could find Sami and bring her back home with or without a fight. Roman and John came inside the study and sat on the leather recliners. Austin came into the room as well. Austin was rubbing his temples to ease the painful headache that he had. When he got the letter, he realized she was right but he was willing to make it work even though he knew what she did. He went to the alcohol cabinet, took out three shot glasses and pour brandy in them. He past the alcohol to Roman and John and waited for Grandpa Shawn to give them some news.

"Bloody hell, it better be someone telling me that I won one million dollars or else I'm hanging up this phone." Said the woman who was half sleep.

"Good heavens, you still have that mouth after ten years; what do you need a million dollars for young lady? Last time I heard you were a multi-millionaire." Grandpa chuckled

"Grandpa Shawn is that you?"

"Of course."

"How is it going?"

"You missed a lot, I need your help. How much is this going to cost me?"

"For you Grandpa, nothing."

"You are a sweet girl."

"Who else is there with you?"

"Austin, John, and Roman."

"Promise me they won't tell a soul."

"You have my word."

"What's going on?"

"It's Sami."

"What happen to Sami?"

"She left Salem, we haven't heard from her in two weeks. Not even her son knows where she is."

"You call Eric or her ex husband."

"Neither of them knows."

"Sounds like she doesn't want to be found."

"Like some one I know."

"You know I was force to leave."

"That only makes it better when you return."

"Only if I can bring a close companion with me."

"How close?"

"It's growing so he is my right hand man."

"How long this operation?"

"Three years."

"Nice money?"

"Of course."

"Where are you?"

"Where do you think?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"You know that you can be thrown in jail."

"So can the president of the United States."

"You that good?"

"Yep."

"Can you seriously find her?"

"If I can disappear for ten years without a trace, I can find Sami Brady."

"How long?"

"24 hours."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Grandpa."

"Are you coming home to stay?"

"Maybe, let's see how everything goes first."

"Good night."

"You too."

Grandpa Shawn hanged up the phone and sat down in his chair. He began to smile, knowing in the back of his head he knew that there would be a fire in Salem and he just wondering who can take the heat. He looked at Roman, John and Austin; gave them a nod. He knew they had questions and he was willing to answer.

"Well is she going to do it?" Austin said as continued to rub his temples.

"Yes, with no charge." Grandpa Shawn said as he went into his desk and handed Austin some aspirins.

"How long will it take to find Sami?" Roman asked as he finally began to relax in the recliner

"24 hours."

"She's that good?"

"Yep, she's bringing a companion, her right hand man."

"She doesn't work for any government?" John asked

"Nope. You have to promise not to tell anyone about her yet."

"Okay." They all said at the same time.

"Pops, can you tell us something about her?" Roman said.

"Her name Angela DeVonti, but her real name is Angela DiMera Horton."

"Dad! She's a DiMera, there is no good comes from her."

"Would you say that about Lexie Carver?"

"Wait a minute, did you just say Horton?" John said

"Yep, Mickey and Maggie had adopted her. It broke their hearts when they found out that she was a DiMera but Stefano let them keep her as their own. Celeste knows her but won't recognize her as a DiMera. Lexie won't claim as a half sister either. Stefano made sure that, she had money to do whatever she wanted to and no one could take that away from her."

"One thing I must say about Stefano he took care of his kids."

"Why did she change her name? Why is she not here in Salem with the Hortons?" Austin questioned

"She changed her name because needed everyone to believe that she was dead. She was forced to disappear. The reason why she won't tell anyone. Victor was the one who made her disappear from Salem. I'm surprise you don't remember her, you both use to date until you dumped her for Carrie." Grandpa Shawn answered.

"I don't understand why I can't remember."

"Well don't worry about it now. She won't hold it against you. But I tell one thing it's going to be a hot summer this season and it won't be the sun causing it."

Angela got out of the bed and went to her laptop computer. She remembered Salem and it wasn't always perfect roses, it had a lot of thorns in it. She did miss her mom and dad, she believes it's time that they should know that she was still alive. Samantha Gene Brady was and still is her best friend. She hated that she left her when Sami needed her most. Sami's family is worried and she needs to find Sami and bring her home. When the time came, she needed to tell Sami what happen.

She picked up the phone called Kevin Miles. Knowing him, he was probably in the bed sleep or on the late night run. She was still looking up certain things about Samantha Brady, if she remembered correctly Sami was still Sami in certain ways. When she looked into Sami's checking account she noticed that Sami transferred into a Swiss account under another name. It was in hidden in a security firewall and she needed the best with her if she could get him on the phone.

"Pick up the damn phone, Kevin." She whispered to herself. She hanged up the phone after the fifth ring and there was someone at the door. She went into the living and grabbed her .45 pistols and went to the door. "Who is it?"

"Who in the hell you think it is at this time of night?" he said as if he was annoyed

"There is no reason for you to be annoyed, Kevin. What in the hell I tell you about not answering your phone?" she said as she opened the door.

"Why would I answer the phone, when I'm on my way here?"

"It's called courtesy."

"Yeah, right and you are a Saint."

"Whatever, get in here."

"So what's the deal? Who are we making disappear?"

"We're not making no one disappear, we are making her reappear."

"She doesn't want to be found, so tell me why are we making her reappear?"

"Her family is worried, especially her grandfather."

"So how much are we getting for this?"

"Nothing."

"Say what?"

"Exactly like I said, nothing."

"Why?"

"It's a favor."

"Your past?"

"Yep."

"Come on, you got to give me something."

"She's an old friend."

"There is more to this little situation, isn't it?"

"There is, but it a need to know basis."

"Angie, no fair I told you everything about me. You can't tell me a little something about you. How long have we been friends?"

"Three years…"

"We've taken bullets for each other, right?"

"Yes, but…"

" I never gave you a reason not to trust me, right?"

"Okay…I'll tell a little bit."

"Goody."

"Technically I've been dead for fifteen years. I've changed my last name for many reasons. Mostly to keep my family safe, I thought it was a good idea to leave Salem. My parents' thinks that I'm dead and so do my enemies. Samantha Gene Brady was and still is my best friend has up and left Salem like I did and her family are worried. That's why I'm doing this for free. I'll pay you out of my own pocket."

"With what money…"

"I have money, my last name I change about ten years ago because I didn't want to be found. So I made it Angela DeVonti, I made sure that lost over 30lbs and grew my hair out and changed its color. There was only two people knew that I was alive and that was my Grandpa Shawn Douglas Brady and Victor Kirackas, he was the man who force me out of Salem. His wife put him up to it."

"So what is your real name then?"

"Angela Elizabeth Horton DiMera."

"As in Stefano DiMera's daughter."

"Yep. Wait. How did you know the DiMeras?"

"My father use to work for him as a hit man and I also have a cousins who are a Brady. Frankie and Max Brady, they are adopted by them."

"So I was adopted by the Hortons."

"So actually how much money do you have?"

"I'm a multi-millionaire."

"You still Angela DeVonti to me."

"Thanks."

"Since we share a little bit about ourselves, let's get to work and Angie..?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about payment, we are in this together, and this is about family with the touch of revenge."

"I guess you are true friend."

"Of course. So what's the problem?"

"This security firewall is blocking me out."

"Give me a second."

Kevin sat next to Angela in the bedroom where her laptop was sitting and started working his magic. It took him about twenty minutes to locate Sami's Swiss account.

"Well, if this is her she has an account in the Virgin Islands."

"Who's the account under?"

"Hold on it a minute…but there is a record show that she bought her tickets from this account."  
"Wait, you just said tickets."

"Yeah, so…"

"She bought a ticket for someone else. Where are those tickets going?"

"That's weird."

"What is?"

"The tickets are for here."

"That's explains it all."

"Okay I'm confused."

"What are the names' on the account?"

"Virginia Black and Abe Walker."

"Very smart Sami."

"I'm confused, she bought these tickets for other people."

"No she didn't, Virginia Black is Samantha Brady and Abe Walker is Brandon Walker, her ex husband."

"Okay, could you explain how you came up with this scenario?"

"Virginia was a name that Sami felled in love with and she told me that if she ever had a daughter she would name her Virginia. Black is the last name of her stepfather John Black. Abe is the father of Brandon Walker. While you there open my email."

"Okay."

"Well I be damn, Sami is coming right to me."

"Meaning?"

"She has a job interview with me tomorrow. I guess Virginia Black is about to meet Angela DeVonti."

"This is going to be interesting."

"Isn't that the truth."

_**A/N: I hope you like the chapter and don't worry I'm going to get back to the people of Salem. This is getting very interesting. Please Read and Review**_

**_Chapter Preview: Kate, Austin, and Lucas get into a heated discussion about Sami. Virginia a.k.a. Sami meets her best friend from long ago will she realize it. Will goes to an old friend to help find his mother._**


	4. Insecure Bickering

**_A/N: Thank you, froggygrll01 and RebleQueenfor reviewing and reading. I hope you all like this next chapter as well. So my question is to my reviewers: Who do you want Sami to be with and who do you want Angela to be with and why? Remember, we have Austin, Brandon, Lucas, and Kevin. I don't own anything from DOOL expect Angela and Kevin. So sit back and enjoy_**!

Chapter 4: Insecure Bickering

Austin and Lucas were sitting at the Pub having lunch the next day. They barely said anything to each other when they came inside the Pub. Lucas sat there reading everything that Sami wrote and he started remembering everything that she told him. It left a raw feeling in his stomach and yet he was glad that Sami did it for him. He was also angry with her for leaving his son without a mother. He knew that Carrie could never be a mother to Will because Will won't let her. He knew that Will was at the stage of the rebellious teenager and his son needed his mother. Just like Sami to leave when things get rough and tiresome.

"It's just like Sami to pull some shit like this." Lucas said as he continued eating his sandwich.

"What are talking about?" Austin said as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Sami leaving… she is doing the same thing that she was doing then she is doing it now."

"Doing what Lucas? Trying to get a grip on her life before she ends up in a mental hospital or yet in a grave."

"She is always running away from the problems that she causes."

"She has been fighting with our mother for how long Lucas?"

"I don't know…fifteen years."

"Don't you think people get tired of fighting with someone for that long."

"When did you ever get on the Sami bandwagon?"

"When I found out that you and Sami was getting married."

"How did that change your mind about Sami?"

"Damn it Lucas, you didn't try to change her; you knew that there was good in Sami and you saw it. You fought her stubbornness and protected her from whom she needed to be protected from. I couldn't do that and Brandon couldn't do that either. I couldn't protect Sami from herself and my mother, because I believed that my mother was saint. Brandon had not been in Salem that long to protect her from you and mother. Brandon loved Sami but yet he cheated on her. I loved Sami, but I wanted her to be too much like Carrie. You loved Sami for Sami, there is nothing that Sami could put past you expect for being Stan. Sami's biggest problems are…"

" Her insecurities and ourmother." Lucas realized that as his mother walked into the Pub. She noticed her sons sitting at a table, so she went to the table and joined them.

"How are my wonderful sons doing today?" Kate smiled as she took a seat next to Lucas

"I'm doing fine, Mom." Austin said and Lucas just looked at her with no remark.

"Lucas, is there something wrong."

"Yeah, you hit my son. If you ever do that again, do you ever worry about me ever again in life because you will be dead to me for good."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I let my anger get the better than me. That girl got that boy brainwash."

"No she doesn't. She don't even talk about you with him." My son is not naïve, he knows what's going on around him."

"But he actually stood up to me about his mother."

"Shouldn't he, I mean that is his mother."

"Lucas…"

"Don't even go there, I protect you, murder for you, and you could not let me be happy with the woman I love could you?"

"But now you are happy with Carrie, aren't you?"

"Yes, and no, because of my son misery."

"I'm not the one who told you to move on with Carrie."

"Of course not, you just push along the way because if I went back to Sami and work all this mess out. You be right now trying scheme again."

"Austin, help me out here."

"Nope, Mom I must say you brought this on yourself. If you left things as it was. Everyone would have been very happy right now, then worrying about a beautiful woman who had the fire to fight and the power to love; who up and just left."

"So you are saying this my fault."

"Yes." Austin and Lucas said as they starred at their mother shock look on their mother's face.

"I can not believe this, she turned you both against me." Kate said as she looked at her sons

"No she didn't, we are not against you. We are trying to show you what you are doing in people's lives." Austin said as he took her hand and he began to rub it in a weird way. She knew that rub and didn't like it, it reminded her of Austin and Billie's father Curtis Reed. "There are two women that disappeared on me with a letter like this, her name is Angela Horton and she never returned. Now Sami has disappeared and if she doesn't return because you had something to do with it like Angela; you don't have to worry about losing me because you will already lost me for the rest of our lives."

Lucas even looked at Austin with a shock. He never saw Austin like that, with such coldness with a tent of eeriness; that made his skin crawl. He looked at his mother she was as pale as she just saw a ghost of Curtis Reed. All Lucas could do was keep his mouth shut and continue to watch the show. Kate could not believe her eyes, she saw Curtis in Austin's face. She was not going to let him scare her like that. She looked at her son eyes and put her other hand on top of his.

"Look Austin, I don't understand what Sami did to you to get you on her side after all that she did to you. But I'm not going sit here let you threaten me about something I don't know about which is Sami or this Angela." Kate said as she stood up and began to walk out the door, but Austin grabbed her by the wrist.

"Remember what I said mother, if I find out that you had something to do this; you will be a very lonely woman." Austin said it with a little menacing whisper. Austin let go of her wrist and Kate walked out the Pub.

"Bro, that was kind of creepy." Lucas said after he watched his mother leave.

"I know but it had to be done. I have a feeling that shit is about to get deep."

"Meaning?"

"Mom is going to try to break us up."

"How?"

"She brought Brandon back didn't she."

"He's in London."

"But he loved and still loves Sami and this will be the best time for him to come back to Salem."

"Shit."

"It will be freezing in Hell before I let anyone come between me and Sami. The question is will Sami let me in and giveus a try."

While they were continuing talking in the Pub, Kate was outside she stared in the pub at her sons. She could not believe that Austin threatens her like that. She vowed that if Sami came back to Salem she would make life living hell. She is going to keep that Bitch away from her son if it is the last thing she does.

Sami walked into her new living room and saw Brandon sitting on the couch with a look that could kill her at an instant. She sat next to him putting on her black high heels. She didn't want to get into the conversation with him, but she respected him and his advice.

"What is it Brandon?" she whispered as she turned his face towards her and looked into his eyes.

"You need to call your son." He said as he looked at her with sadness.

"He doesn't need me right now, Brandon."

"Bullshit, Sami."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"You got family looking for you and you seem like you don't care."

"Where in the hell you get off saying that I don't care?"

"Because you have not called your son and you need to."

"Why? Lucas is over there taking good care of him."

"I don't give a damn about what is Lucas doing for your son. Your son got slapped in the face by Kate."

"What?"

"Yes Samantha, she slapped him because he was sticking up for you."

"Really"

"Yes, that boy loves you. To be honest that the only man you need in your life besides me."

"Brandon, we talked about this."

"I know, but I will go anywhere you want to go and I will follow."

"Thank you. I will call him, but that's all."  
"DING-DONG."

Sami raced to the front door; she looked out in the peephole and saw a woman in a suit at her door. She opened the door and stared at the woman.

"Hello, Is Virginia Black here?" said the woman with a smile on her face.

" Yes, I am she." Sami smiled back at her

"I'm Angela DeVonti and I'm here to interview you."

"Oh my goodness, was I late?"

"No, Virginia. I thought it would be best for me to meet you at your home. How are you doing Brandon?"

"I'm doing fine." Brandon said surprisingly

"Are you still looking forward in transferring back to the States?"

"Yes."

"Good, I have a place for you."

"Please, have a seat. I thought we were doing this meeting on via Satellite." Sami said nervously.

"Well I felt that we should do this in person because there are a lot of things you should know."

"Okay."

"One thing is I'm big on honest and to work for my company Fabulous and Unique, you have to be honest, Samantha Brady."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes I know who you are Samantha Gene Brady."

"What makes you think that I'm Samantha Gene Brady? Who is that?"

"Sami Gene, you the only person I know that would use her favorite female name to keep her cover Virginia and Black, using your stepfather's last name. I can't believe you remember since we was kids."  
" Angie…"

"The one and only sweetheart."

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought you knew I was hard to kill."

"So really don't have a fashion company do you?"

"Yeah I do, Fabulous and Unique; which Brandon works at in this branch in London."

"How did you find me and why?"

"A favor from some one who loves us the most and that is Grandpa Shawn Douglas."

"Where have you been?"

"Disappearing."

"How could you leave me when I was pregnant with Will?"

"I had no choice, I had to disappear."

"Why didn't you write?"

"Why should I?"

"We were best friends. I could have kept you a secret and you could have kept me out of trouble like you normally do."

"Sam, things were complicated then and they are still now."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm taking you home Sami."

"NO, I'm not going back there."

"Sam, I promise an old man that I would bring back his granddaughter. Which mean I don't break promises."

"I don't care."

"What about your son? Do you care about him?"

"Of course."

"Look Sam, you won't be going home alone and since Brandon wants to transfer, he will be going back to Salem branch of Unique and Fabulous."

"There is not branch of that there in Salem."

"I'm an investor in the company of Austin Reed."

"You're the DeVonti that Austin is talking about for weeks before I left."

"I'm the one and only, but I also promised an old man that I would make a life in Salem with my friend Kevin Miles."

"So you are coming on home with us."

"Yep, we both are right?"

"Yep." Brandon said with a smile.

"By the way Sami?"

"Yeah."

"You have to go through training for six weeks and go call your son. Now."

Sami went into the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed the phone. The line ranged three times until someone picked up the phone. A female picked up the phone and she sounded like she was sleep.

"Hello." Female said sleepily

"Hey Carrie, it's me Sami."

"Sami, where in the hell are you or how the hell are you?" Carrie almost yelled in the phone.

"Is there anyone there with you?"

" No, Lucas and Austin went to the pub."

"Is Will there?"

"No he went to school."

"Tell him I love him and that I'm okay."

"Sure. Sami is everything okay."

"No not mentally, but physically I'm fine."

"Are you coming home?"

"I don't know. Carrie, I'm sorry."

"That is in the past. I just want you to come home. I didn't come back to Salem to be here without my sister."

"Thanks that makes me feel good. You take care of your self and I may talk to you later, but don't tell anyone that I call but Will."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sami hanged up the phone and put her head against the refrigerator. She didn't want to go back but she guesses it was time for to go back and deal with the problems of Salem. Could she really handle it? What does Angela mean by training and for what?"

_**A/N: That is all for that chapter. Please Read and Review. If you have anysuggestionsthat you want to read in the fan fiction let me know. Don't forget to tell me who you want to be together.**_

**Next Chapter Preview: Austin meets Angela DeVonti his investor for the first time, Will he recognize her as Angela Horton? Sami and Brandon are hiding in Pub thanks to Grandpa Shawn Douglas, but who else knows? Lucas is still in love with Sami, will he let Austin win her love for good? Sami goes through her first day of training will she survive it?**


	5. Interesting Reunions

_**A/N: Thanks for reading froggygrll01 and I got your vote to. On that person I'm going to make him suffer. As you know I don't own anyone from DOOL, the only characters I own are Kevin Miles and Angela DeVonti. I hope you like this chapter so let's get this show on the road. Sorry for any bad grammar or mechanical mistakes.**_

There was a knock on Sami door that afternoon. She open up the door and saw a handsome young man standing at her doorway. He gave her a charming smile that made her do the high school giggle. Kevin's eyes sparkled as Sami smiled back at him.

"Hello, May I help you?" Sami said as she continued to smile at him.

"Yes, is Angela here?" Kevin said as looked inside the apartment

"Kev, is that you?" Angela yelled from the background.

"Yeah, babe are we ready to go?" he said continuing looking at Sami

"Not yet, I be out in the minute. Kevin?"

"Yeah."

"Stop flirting with Sami."

"I'm not." He chuckled. "She's a beautiful woman, I can't help not to notice."

"Brandon is going to kick your ass."

"Where is he at?"

"He went to get plane tickets."

"I haven't heard from him for a minute."

"Yeah, he's here with my best friend Sami."

"Is there anything going between you and him?" he whispered to Sami and step into the apartment.

"No, he's my ex-husband. We are sort of friends right now." Sami had with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"A beautiful woman like you running away from a place called Salem alone. That shouldn't be like that."

"Well, Kevin, right?"

"Yes. Samantha"

"You don't know me that well then. I make everyone life a living hell."

"No you don't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you made their lives a living hell, then your family would not have hired Angela to find you and bring you home."

"You're cute and sweet but wrong. Would you like to have a seat?"

"Thank you, but I'm right."

"How do you figure that?"

Kevin and Sami sat on the couch together, when Angela peeps around the corner. She smiled at her best friend and her right hand man; saw how the just hit off so good after just knowing each other for only a few minutes. Her mind started to wonder if Kevin is the right man of Sami to be with? Kevin is a very handsome man just like Brandon, looks like him to just a little bit. Kevin is the type of man who would stand by Sami no matter what and would protect her by anything means necessary. Angela also knew that he is a very loyal man and he believes in honesty. He doesn't believe in cheating on someone, no matter what the cause. There is no excuse for a man or a woman to cheat on their love one that was Kevin always said. It was good for Angela to hear Sami laugh full heartedly in 15 years and Angela vowed to keep that way.

Angela came out of the back room as soon as Brandon came in the front door. He saw Sami and Kevin sitting together. He gave Kevin a glare, which made Kevin and Angela start laughing and Sami uncomfortable.

"Brandon, don't stare at me like you going to do something because right now you have one question for to me to answer…" laughing Kevin.

"Where in the hell have you been in the past three years?" Brandon said as he walked over to Kevin as he walk stood up and gave each other a hug.

"I've been with the beautiful Angela DeVonti on the another operation."

"You look good and healthy. It's good to see you again, Dude."

"Same to you, Bro."

"I think they are having a tender moment again." Angela said as she was trying to fake cry until Sami started laughing."

"Shut up Angela. Are all of you ready to go? It is a long plane ride. We should be there by this late after noon. Did you call him and tell him that we are all coming?" Kevin said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I did Daddy and I brushed my teeth too." Angela said sarcastically which made Brandon and Sami laugh even harder.

"Do you want to give my specialty spankings?"

"Bite me, Kevin."

"Where?"

"Get out."

Everyone picked up their suitcases and head out the door. Sami looked back into the apartment and took a deep breath. She was dreading going back to Salem.

"I thought I was moving forward." She whispered to herself.

"You are. Just because we are going home doesn't mean we are not moving forward." Angela said as she gave Sami a small hug as they continue down the hall.

Grandpa Shawn received the call from Angela that she had found Sami and that she was bringing her home this evening. John and Roman met up with Grandpa Shawn at the Pub. They looked extremely exhausted but in their own way they were glad that Samantha Gene Brady was coming home and she decided to bring some friends home too. John realized that her and Austin would be getting back together but now there's knew players in the court of Sami's heart. Brandon Walker and this new guy named Kevin. But there are some veterans as well such as Austin, who is trying to make Sami believe that he is over Carrie and that he moved on with her, and Lucas, who believe that he is in love with Carrie but there is that flame that won't go out when he is around Samantha.

John laughs when it comes to her love life because the ones who leave her standing by herself are the ones always comes back. Samantha loves all three of those all the same but differently. He watched over the years as Sami chased Austin after Angela disappeared to get back at Carrie for taking her best friend boyfriend and by doing that she developed a crash on Austin. Lucas was her best friend first and they did everything together as one. But Lucas broke his promise and that broke up their friendship. It got worse before it got better. It really got better for Sami and Lucas, they felled in love with each other and deal with the problems of her life. Her biggest problem is Kate Roberts. John stood there for a moment and realized that was Sami's problem was. Kate will never let Sami be happy with her sons.

Now Sami has her best friend back and Kate's biggest enemy. It was true what Shawn Douglas said, there is going to be a hot summer but it won't be from the sun. He remembered Angela when she was younger; she was full of laughter, loyal, and honesty. She stood by Sami through thick and thin. Them two girls fought like cats and dogs, but when it came to other people messing with them they stuck together very hard. Maybe this is good for Sami to have Angela back in her life.

" So they are on their way here to Salem?" John whispered to Shawn Douglas

"Yeah, I got their message. They should be here in an hour or so, but I don't think that Angela wants everyone in Salem to know that Sami is back. I'm going to hide Sami at the Pub." Shawn Douglas said as Roman came towards them.

"My little girl is coming home for good. I'm so happy. I know Marlena is happy too." Roman said with a smile.

"I didn't tell Marlena that Sami is coming home." John said as he looked at Roman. "Please tell me that you did not tell Kate that Sami is coming back Salem."

"It kind of slipped out."

"Did you tell her about Angela?"

"No."

"Shawn Douglas, your son told Kate that Sami is coming back to town."

"Damn it Roman, you wasn't suppose to tell anyone." His father said as he came towards him.

"She overheard the conversation."

"What the hell are you doing with her anyways?"

"We were talking about giving our relationship another try."

"Are you bloody hell mad? Does anything that she did to Sami, Lucas, and Will mean anything to you? She ruined you daughter's life."

"Dad, I know what she did to Sami was wrong, but Sami did something far worst then Sami could ever do."

"How in the hell can you say that? Attempted murder is far worse than anything that Sami could do."

"Look it is not going to do any good about the past and basically Sami is going to hit the roof and so is Angela; we just have to wait until to they get here. I think this is them now coming down the run way." John said as he watched a private plane come towards them.

It took them a few minutes to stop the plane complete, and the excitement was building up in John and in Roman. But person who wanted to see her most was her Grand father Shawn. The three men could not believe their eyes when they saw Sami and Angela come off the plane. Sami had cut her hair short, in layers, and it wasn't blond no more. Sami was a brunette with blonde highlights in it and it went wonderfully with her sparkling blue eyes. They could tell that she lost some weight and it looked good on her. Sami had on a pastel yellow sundress with the matching shoes.

Angela had on black silk floods with black sandals and ankle bracelet. She wore a multi-colored tank top and she let her grow. Her hair was jet black with blond streaks in it and it was at shoulder length. Angela also lost weight as well and it looked it good off of her as well. There were two men behind them, they knew one of them and that was Brandon Walker but other must have been Kevin Miles, Angela's right hand man. They all came up towards the three men and starred at each other for a moment and smiled.

"Samantha Gene Brady, it's good to have my granddaughter at home. Give me hug." Shawn Douglas said as he gave his granddaughter a hug. "Thank you so much Angela, for bringing my granddaughter home to her family."

"You are welcome." She said as she gave him a hug as well. " I must say it's good to be back at home to Salem.

Sami went over to Roman and gave him a hug. They talked for a few moments and then she went to John and stared at him at the moment. Then out of nowhere she just gave him a smile and a hug.

"What was that for, Sami?" John asked as he saw that little girl smile that he felled in love with when she was younger.

"You came to see me. I didn't think you were worried about me." Sami said as she looked at him with happiness.

"I will always be here Sami, why wouldn't I worry about you?"

"That is a question I'm still trying to answer. Thank you for coming."

"You welcome, I can't believe that you cut your hair and changed the color as well."

"Something needs the change."

"I'm glad that you made that change, but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't ever leave like that again."

"I won't make any promises but I will try."

"Cool."

"Okay everyone, Brandon and Kevin go with Sami and her family; I have a quick meeting to go to. I will be with you all in about two hours. Sami, tomorrow you will be doing your first step in your training."

"Okay."

Everyone went his or her way towards the pub and Angela went towards Chez Rouge to meet Austin Reed after fifteen years. She always wondered if he was going to remember her as he known her Angela Horton. She made sure she looked business like. It took her ten minutes to get there on time. Austin was sitting a table waiting for her to come in. Maggie Horton came towards and stopped right in her tracks. Maggie put her hands on her mouth and started to cry. Angela had to do something before her mother would make some kind of commotion.

"Mom, don't say a word. I know you are freaked right now, but I need you to keep your composure and I tell you everything you need to know in a couple days okay. Now I need you to promise you can wait a couple days so I can tell you talk to you okay. As you see I'm not dead so be happy." Angela said as she kept her hand on her mother's mouth. "I'm here to see Austin Reed okay, don't tell dad that you saw because he would think that your crazy okay. Here give me your number and I'll call you when I'm ready okay."

"Okay" Maggie said as she wrote her home number down and walk away. Angela continued to walk towards Austin and then waited for him to look up.

"Austin Reed, I'm Angela DeVonti your investor and your new business partner." She said with a smile on her face with her hand sticking out.

Austin looked up at Angela and could not believe his eyes. After fifteen years she finally returned to Salem and she bought back Sami as well. He was feeling so many different emotions anger, sadness, love, betrayal, and lust all over again.

"Where in the hell have you been in fifteen years Angela?" he whispered as he held her hand for her to sit down.

"Mr. Reed, we are not here to talk about my past life here. This is about business."

"Don't give me that Mr. Reed bullshit."

"Don't use that damn tone with me Austin. I can see right through you."

"Do you understand how much I loved you back then? What happen with we are going to be with each other forever?"

"Don't sit there and act all high and mighty when I caught the night before hugging all up on Carrie."

"There wasn't anything there between Carrie and I. You knew that as well."

"That is here or there, the past is over with."

"I bet you didn't even love me as you said you did."

She slapped him in the face hard. After fifteen years, the past still hurt like always. She never let her tears fall in fifteen years; a mental hospital can do that to someone. She closed her eyes to keep her composure. She looked at Austin straight in the eyes and made sure that he heard every word that she said.

"I loved you more than anything in the world. You should know that I was forced to leave and there was nothing else I could do about it. I know that I hurt you in the past and I'm sorry, but that is in the past and I hope you find it in you heart to forgive and look for the truth of what happen that made me leave. I will not tell because I love you as a friend and as a soon to be business partner. If you ever thought that I didn't love you then back in our younger years then you don't know shit about me. Good night Austin, maybe we will see each other tomorrow."

She got up out of the chair and was about to leave until Austin grabbed her hand, stood up and kissed her on the lips. His hands were covering her tears as his tongue gain access to where it wanted to go. The kiss was electrifying and it brought back old memories and old feelings that should died along time ago. There were too many emotions behind that kiss that Angela had to pull away. She stared at Austin for a moment, turned around, and ran off. Austin stood there watching her go. His mind was racing so fast that he needed to sit back down. The kiss still lingered on his lips and he was sure he would never forget.

By the time she got to the Pub, Sami was still up in her room. She went to Sami's room and started crying on Sami's shoulder.

"Angie, what is wrong?" she whispered in her ear as she rubbed Angela's hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't mean for it to happen." She cried

"What happen?"

"I kissed Austin."

_**A/N: That chapter is finished. I'm sorry that it took me so long. Please Read and Review. I need more Reviewers and need more voters as well. Please tell me what you think? Give me suggestions. Do you like where this is going? Who should Sami and Angela be with? I'll have the next chapter real soon.**_

_**Chapter Preview: Sami gives Angela her reaction about the kiss. Angela tells Sami, Kevin, and Brandon about what happen to her fifteen years ago. Will and Sami are reunited. Sami first step in her training to make amends with John Black.**_


	6. Painful Reality

**_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. Don't worry I'm going to continue this story if it kills me. I've been reading about the show and I don't like where it is going but I am keeping the faith in Days of our Lives. As you know I don't own DOOL characters except Kevin and Angela and who ever I think of. Sit back, relax and enjoy the story._**

Angela went into Sami's bedroom in tears. She has not cried in a long time, but what she had done was something more terrible. She didn't mean for it to happen it just happen. She didn't know how Samantha was going to take it. Sami looked at Angela with those blue eyes and gave her a sisterly hug. Angela laid her head on Sami's lap as Sami rubbed Angie's hair out of her face.

"It's okay Angie. Why didn't you tell me that you had a meeting with Austin? I know it was weird after fifteen years." Sami said softly as she knew that her best friend would not betray her like that. "Does Kevin know?"

"I know now." He said as he watched Angie try to cover her face. He was angry and that was the first time that Sami saw Kevin was angry. " Damn it, Angie I told you not to go to the meeting alone. I told you that it would be suicidal. There is too much bad blood from what you told me.

"I thought I could handle a business deal okay. He needed to see my face, Kevin." She whispered as she took the tissue from Sami. "It was better this way then in front of you and Brandon."

"That's not the point, you needed emotional support. Now, you are going to tell me what the hell happen that sent you home crying."

"Kevin, just leave it alone. He didn't do anything wrong, I think."

"Bullshit, Angie. I never saw you cry in five years. Every time I bring up Salem and ask you what happen. You get real quiet, like you are doing now and up and just leave. Then she comes home drunk as an alcoholic. What the fuck happen to you before I met you?"

"Leave it the fuck alone, Kevin."

"Now, I'm asking, why did you leave me and Austin fifteen years ago?" Sami questioned as she stared Kevin and Brandon who just walked in the door. Angela glared at Kevin, who just gave the same glare right back to her. Angela raised her head from Sami's lap and began starring at the floor.

"Sam, please don't make go back." She whispered only to Sami

"You want me to go through this training of yours; you must tell me why did you leave Austin and I behind without a letter or anything."

"I did leave a letter for you and Austin. Fine, since want to play it that way Sami. Your first step into you training is this; you must make amends with John Black."

"You can't be serious. There is no way in hell I'm going to make amends with John. He destroyed my family."

"So did you Sami, so get off that damn high ass horse and forgive. You don't have to forget but you will better believe that you are going to make amends with John Black tomorrow and I don't want to hear shit else about it. Do I make myself clear Samantha Gene Brady Black? That man loves you and at least deserves to be forgiven and loved by you if anything else."

"Fine."

"I'll be damned, I never thought I would see the day that Sami Brady has back down and listen to reason." Brandon smiled at Sami "I can't believe you just did that."

"Believe it, I'm the only one who can do it and make her do it." Angela said as she looked at Sami. "Believe it or not Sami, this is the right thing to do."

"Let me guess, the next person is Kate right."

"Yep."

Brandon started laughing until tears were coming out of his eyes. Sami was laughing as well. She knew that Angela was crazy then and she is still is crazy now.

"When hell freezes over, that will be the day I will make amends with Kate."

"Then get your winter coat Sami, because you are going to make amends with her."

"She is about to get away with murder."

"It's funny that you said that Sami, because she's not. You have a clean slate right now. I don't need you to dirty it up right now if ever. Listen to me Sami, I want you to do as I say, watch what I do, but never do as I do. To catch that bitch at her own game you must become the Devil. I'm the best in what I do."

"What do you do?"

"As long you do as I say and watch what I do, you will see what I do. I'm going to show you the right way to do certain things and get away with them."

"You still didn't answer my first question."

"That is what?"

"Why did you leave Austin and me fifteen years ago?"

"I am going to need a cigarette for this."

Kevin took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and tosses them to her. She let the cigarette and took a deep breath and started her story.

"I remember it like it was yesterday… I was walking down in a dark alley and I was coming home from school. There was this guy was following me from the Salem place. Everywhere I turned he turned the same corner. I could smell the alcohol on his breath very heavily; I even heard mumble something about his whore of a wife would not give him any. I tried to speed up my walking but he went faster, somehow he took a wrong turn and there is where he got me. I tried everything in my power to make him stop but it didn't help. I was raped and beaten. I spent a couple of weeks in the hospital and Austin was there with me as well. At the time Kate and I were cool until I ended up pregnant and she believed that it wasn't Austin. She kept bothering me whom it belonged to. I didn't have anyone to talk to especially not you Sami because you were going through your problems, so I talked to Grandpa Shawn Douglas and told him what was going on and he promised that he would help. She kept hassling me about who did it belong to so I finally broke down and finally told her that I didn't know. I didn't know if it belongs to the rapist or Austin.

She told me that I must tell Austin and so I did. I told him that I didn't know if it was his or not and I understand if he wanted to leave me. But he said no, it didn't matter that he would take care of the child like it was his own. He loved me. Kate could not stand that and for her own benefit that when the child is born I would give her a paternity test. She rolled her eyes and left. Five months later I was walking up the stairs and Kate met me on the top stairs and she said my son would never take care of a rapist baby. Then she pushed me down the stairs where I lost the child. Standing behind her was her husband Victor Kirackis looking at her. They sent me to the hospital and I woke up a couple days later, Austin was sitting by my side and the doctor then told me I lost the baby and it was a little girl. The doctor made everyone leave the room. There is a couple things that Austin doesn't know still that the little girl were his and his mother killed our child. He also told me that I could not have any children. I told the doctor to promise me not to tell the father of the child and don't tell them anything that you told me. He told me to rest and in that instant I went into a coma."

"Oh my god, Angela I'm so sorry. Come here." Sami said as she gave her best friend a hug. Sami looked at Kevin and Brandon as she was their anger and yet there were tears in their eyes. Kevin came over and sat on the bed and began to rub Angela's back. Brandon sat on the other side of the bed and grabbed Sami's hand. "How long were you in a coma?"

"Two years and didn't know anything about Salem." She said as she began lit up another cigarette. "Shit, I didn't even know where I was when I finally woke up."

"Two months after you went into a coma, you disappeared from your hospital bed."

"Something close to that."

"Did you someone put you in a coma?"

"Sort of, I put myself in a coma, but with a little help from Victor Kirackis."

"How?"

"According to my father, Victor called him and let him know that I was in a coma My father gave Victor some drug to keep me in the coma until my father had time to get me out of Salem."

"Who is your father?"

"Stefanio DiMera."

"So you are saying that Lexie is your sister?"

"Half sister, which she doesn't claim at all."

"Why?"

"Lexie doesn't get all the money."

"Oh."

"Plus, Stefanio spent more time with me then Lexie. Celeste is afraid of me as well."

"Why?"

"She believes I'm the true phoenix."

"The bird thing right?" Kevin questioned as he relaxed on the bed

"Yep. Anyways, after two years in a coma I woke up in Mexico and met my father for the first time. I gave that man hell and he laugh through whole thing. He said he hates the Brady family but he let the Horton's keep me because it was the safest route at the time. He didn't give me the whole Brady verses DiMera run down and honestly I didn't care. Then after years of therapy and getting my memories back he sent me to London. By the way I didn't write that letter I told you about it. I don't even know where that came from but I do know that Victor was sending money to London's Bank on my baby's birthday. At every age that my child miss was the amount of money he had to send. Example if Natasha was five years old this year he would have to send five million dollars that year. Last year I just contacted him through the mall and he received fifteen million dollars of his money back. I went to anger management classes and meditation classes, which honestly did wonders. Seven years ago I met Kevin and we started Fabulous and Unique Company and three years ago we came up with a secret operation."

"Wow, what made you come back? How did my grandfather know that you were still alive?"

"I told him when I wrote the letter. I made him a promise that I would bring you home when he called me a couple days ago. I am also fueled by revenge."

"Are you here to stay?"

"What do you think Kevin?"

"Hell yeah, I like it already."

"What gave you your memory back?" Sami asked

"When I saw Kate in Italy." Angie said as she put her head on Sami's pillow.

"I was there in Italy, trying to get my son back and she tried to kill me there."

"How many time she tried to kill you?"  
" Twice, but she tried to kill people four times."

"Explain."

"Once I was on death row for a murder I didn't commit."

"Franco Kelly."

"In Italy, when she tried to use my son to kill me."

"How?"  
"Drugged me with something. It stopped my heart."

"Okay."

"Then she almost killed her son Lucas. She set the fire trying to kill Victor."

"So three attempted murders and one involuntarily manslaughter."

"She's been busy." Kevin said

"Kevin, I want you to get close to her for a while and Sami I have two things to say to you."

"What's that?" she said as she sat up in the bed just as Angela got out of the bed.

"Well there is someone who wants to see you and it's one- thirty in the morning and we need to be in the bed."

As soon as she said her last words someone knocked on the door. Brandon went to the door and there was standing there was Will Roberts. He had tears in his eyes as he saw is mother sitting on the bed with her eyes watery.

"Mom." Will cried as he ran towards the bed

"Come here sweetie." She cried as she held him in her arms.

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too honey."

"I think this is a Kodak moment." Kevin said as he walked out the door.

"Shut up Kevin." Brandon and Angela said as they shut the door behind them.

A/N: There you have it chapter for chapter six. Now we know what a little bit about Angela but there is still more to come. Please Read and Review. Thank you and don't forget to vote for Angela and Sami and who should they be with it.

**_Chapter Preview: Sami makes amends with John. Will John accept the amends from Sami? Grandpa Shawn throws a party for Sami and Sami find out that Kate and her father is back together how will she react? Everyone gets their contracts for DeVonti and ARC's but is this about a new investment? Sami next training is making amends with Kate can she do it?_**


	7. Intense Reunion

**_ A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. They touch my heart. We won't meet Austin and Angie child because she is dead. Kate killed Angela's daughter Natasha. But someway the truth will come out and Austin will be a very angry man. But then again I may change some things in this story. As you know I don't own any characters from DOOL except for Angela and Kevin. Sit back and relax because here is chapter seven._**

Sami woke up before her son Will did, she looked at him as he slept like when he was little. He looked so much like Lucas that she could not stand it. But she knew that his attitude and his smart mouth was all him. She looked closer to her son face and noticed that there was bruise showing on his face that was pissing her off. How dare Kate hit her son and she promised that she would make Kate pay for what she did to her son. Sami didn't realize that her son stood up to Kate but some reason she was too thrilled about it. Will started to move along the bed as he opened up his eyes. He noticed that his mother was still there and that she was getting ready to cry.

"Mom what is it?" Will said as he rose up from the pillow.

"Well, when I look at you. I see your father so much and miss him so much that I can not breathe." Sami said sincerely as she got out the bed as went to the mirror to wipe her tears away.

"You still love dad, but why are you with Austin?"

" I saw the look in your father's eyes when he told me that he doesn't want to be second choice no more. He looked at me after he caught me coming out of Lexie's office and he asked me what was I up too. I asked your father in so many words, is Carrie the one he wants to be with. He told me yes and I told him then there is nothing he has to worry about because I was sure that Carrie would choose him. I blackmailed Lexie to tell Carrie to choose Lucas and told her to make up a reason why Austin and Carrie could not have children."

"Are you telling me that Carrie is only with my father to have children?"

"I think Carrie is falling for your father. The reason I went to Austin, because I didn't want to be alone. You were mad at me and I understood why."

"Why did you leave me? Why didn't you just take me with you?"

"I made a promise to your father that I wouldn't take you from him and I meant that. I left because I couldn't stand hurting Austin and Carrie and I couldn't watch your father marry Carrie."

"You can stop the wedding and I'll be right behind you."

"First, I'm not going to the wedding and second I'm not going to stop the wedding either."

"What happen to you? You've change from a mother with fire in her eyes to a mother with no spirit to fight."

"I'm tired Will, and I just let life pull me into the course that it want me too."

"Mom, I don't like this."

"It's the new me, I thought that you would like this. I'm not going to lie, scheme, cheat or even manipulate anyone else in my life. I just want to be love, so if I have be like this then so be it."

"But this isn't you, don't get me wrong I like the new look but not the new attitude."

"You will understand someday Will."

There was pounding on the door before Will could ask another question.

"Damn it, Will open this door. I know you are in there with your mother." Lucas yelled behind the door. He continued to pound the door down.

"Will, your father can't find me here I can't deal with him now." Sami told her son.

"But he knows you are here, Mom." Will said as his father continued pounding on the door. "Go to the bathroom and I'll deal with dad."

"Will!" Lucas yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Chill out dad, I'm opening the door right now." He said as he went to open the door and Sami hide in the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on out here? What the hell is you doing banging somebody's door like you crazy?" Angela said as she open her bedroom door and gave Lucas a mean glare. " It's 7:30a.m. in the morning, do you know that people are trying to sleep?"

"Look, I don't know who you are but I'm trying to get my son out of this room. I want to talk to Sami and that is none of your business." Spat Lucas

"What makes you think that Sami is even here?"

"My mom told me that she was back."

"How would your mother know if Sami is back?"

"Because she was with Roman when she heard that Sami came back home last night and Will overheard me as well."

"So your mother was eavesdropping on a phone call that Sami's father was having, she gave you false information that Sami was coming home and Will over heard your conversation, correct?"

"I know Sami is here, I can smell her perfume."

"I have her perfume on. So…"

"Who in the hell are you anyways?"

"A friend of Sami."

"What did she do to get you to be her friend?"

"She was honest for one thing to me now and in the past and she need a person not to judge her."

"Sami is a manipulating, scheming, vindictive, lying, blackmailing bitch who deserves to be miserable, just like she makes everyone else."

Will opened the door looking in shock; Kevin and Brandon came up the stairs and heard everything he said. Before Angela could say anything Brandon picked up Lucas and slammed him against the wall.

"Dad, how could say that about mom?" Will said as his eyes began to water. In that instant Angela put his arms around Will to hold him back before he do something that he would regret. "You are just like everyone else in the damn town, everyone in this town is so perfect and they can never do no wrong. You know what the hell with this town and you because my mother doesn't need a man in her life but me. Until you show my mother some respect, you are no longer my father."

Will left the door open and left the hallway and went back to the pub. Austin walked right past him and stop him after he saw the tears in Will's eyes.

"Will, what is it?" Austin said softly to Will.

"Everyone in this damn town is a hypocrite. All this town can see is the bad things my mom does and there is no one who is willing to stand up for her. Everyone tries to change my mother and yet my mother does not ask anyone to change for. My mother may be a lot of things but she is a wonderful person and someday someone is going to see the light that she brings to this family."

"Don't you understand that I love your mother, I'm going to stick by her through thick and thin. We are going to be happy." Austin said as he sat Will at the table next to them.

"But for how long Uncle Austin? You know that something always bite mom on the butt when it comes to weddings. "

"Will, I know about the blackmailing of Lexie and she told me everything in the letter."

"But did she tell you why she did it?"

"Will, whatever her reason that she did it is in the past."

"You don't get it, do you? My father is being a jerk and he will lose her to you if he keeps this stupid attitude. The reason that my mother blackmail Lexie is because she wanted Dad to be happy and he told her that Carrie was the one he wanted to be with." Will said almost yelling at Austin "Answer me this, can you make my mother happy?"

"Yes."

"Then do it, because you hurt my mother like my father did don't call me your nephew ever again."

Will began to get out of his sit and went to the door, but before he could leave Austin grabbed Will's wrist and turned him around. He looked at his nephew and he noticed that his nephew was angry and hurt. He also noticed that Will had the look of hate, pain and revenge. He could see the Sami's anger and hatred in Will's eyes. In that instant, he knew that Will is about to reek havoc on Salem and the only person can control a miniature Sami and Lucas is Sami.

"Will, don't become that hatred that your mother had so long. She has changed from that and I don't think she will approved of that behavior." Austin said as he came closer but Will snatched his arm away from Austin.

"Remember what I told you Uncle, if you hurt my mother I'm not your nephew anymore. You keep her happy because I'm about to raise some hell. Make my father suffer and make sure he realize what he has lost."

"Will, wait. I'm asking you buddy don't do this."

"I'm doing and there is nothing that you can say to stop it."

"Where is your father?"

"Upstairs about to get his but kick by Brandon Walker and some other guy."

"Shit, things have just got deep." Austin said as he watched his nephew walked out the door. " What the hell is Brandon doing here?"

The arguing was still continuing up stairs and Sami had enough of it. She came out of the bedroom and Austin was coming up stairs while everyone was jumping on Lucas's case.

"STOP IT NOW! I don't need this shit right now." Sami said as she came out of the room. "Look, Lucas and Brandon, I don't need this macho thing right now, so let him go Brandon. Lucas is being an asshole right now okay. Lucas, I really want you to go to hell and leave me alone. I don't need you and you are my son's father and that is your place in my heart. I will always love you but I cannot stand here and let you downgrade me anymore. So I'm saying that I want you out of my life, if I died tomorrow don't come to the funeral. If you see my on the streets don't even say hello. I didn't want to come back but some of my family members wanted me home. So go to hell Lucas, and everyone else when you all had done with this macho parade let me know. I have to go down and meet John here and goodbye."

Sami walked away from all of them including Austin who just blown away by the speech that she just made. He tried to reach out to Sami but she put up her hand and stops him. She continued down the stairs and noticed that Marlena and John were sitting there waiting on her. She gave them both warm smiles and her mother was close to tears. Marlena got out of her seat and gave her daughter a hug. She continued hug her daughter until she had them into a seat.

"Hi mom, it's nice to join us this morning." Sami said with a warm smile.

"My Sami-girl. Welcome home." Marlena said as she cried.

"Hello, Pea…Sami." John said as he tried to cover up what he was about to call her.

"Hello John, you can call me peanut if you want too. I would like that."

"Thanks Sami, you changed a lot are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired of fighting."

"Sami, who are you fighting with dear." Marlena said as she held her daughter hands.

"Kate Roberts." John said as he looked at Sami. He knew that Sami's fire has gone out and she was letting life do whatever it felt that it needed to be done. Basically Kate was Sami's kryptonite, when it came to Austin and Lucas.

"The reason I called you down here John is because I wanted to apologize and make amends with you. I want to take the first step into making our relationship better then it was before. I was childish to think that my parents would get back together. I even hated you for breaking up my family but I should have known that my mother is a grown woman and she messed up my family as well. I had all this anger, pain, and hatred for you and it was not healthy at all. I realized in these six months that I needed to grow up fast and love my family. You are my family; you love my mother and that is all that matter. If you hurt my mother I will kill you, dad. So I'm asking you John for your forgiveness please. Can you forgive me for all the pain and hurt that I put you through?"

John looked at Sami with watery eyes. He couldn't believe that Samantha Gene Brady was making amends with him. He wasn't for sure he had to test the water.

"Is this what you want, Peanut?"

"Yes, I want to make amends because deep in my heart I love you John Black as a father, friend, and my mother's husband and this what my mother and I want for a long time. I was too stubborn to give in. So what do you say John?"

"Yes, Sami I forgive you."

Sami and John hugged for the first time in years. It felt good to be in his arms again. At that moment he felt her tense up very stiffly.

"Son of a Bitch… I guess blood is not thicker than water." Sami said as she watched the couple walk through the door. Angela, Brandon, Kevin, Austin, and Lucas came from upstairs and noticed the couple and froze in their spots. They all looked at Sami and they could see the redness in her skin and her body language was angry.

"Shit, Sami is steaming." Lucas said as he tried to get past Brandon but Austin stops him.

"I didn't want her to know about this yet." Angela said as she came closer to Marlena.

"Marlena, what is it?" John said as he continued to hold Sami who he didn't realize that she was easing out of John grasp.

"Roman just walked in with Kate and Sami saw them kissing." Marlena said as Sami slipped out of John's grasp.

"Shit, Sami don't do this." John said as he started to watch the current events.

"SLAP."

Everyone in the whole pub got real quiet and looked at Sami. A couple of people in the place started to touch their face real gently. Grandpa Shawn still has his hand over his mouth.

"Damn, I felt that slap all the way over here." Angela said as she continued to rub her face and was looking at Brandon.

"If you ever hit my son again, so help me God, I will have your head on a silver platter." Sami hissed at Kate then turned to Roman. "You have the nerve to want a relationship with a woman who has no problem of hurting your daughter. Where is your loyalty? You know what do the hell you want to do. You are no longer my father, Roman. You are with a woman who hit your grandson but that doesn't matter. Is the sex that good? It must be because you are with her. Go straight to hell Roman Brady."

Angela ran towards Sami as Sami cried on her shoulders. Angela led her out of the pub and sat on the bench outside the pub.

"Angela I don't want to be here." Sami whispered

"But you are here because your family wants you here. Roman Brady loves you and yes, he's with Kate but you can use that to your advantage."

"I don't see how."

"Leave that to me. But now you have a bigger problem."

"What is that?"

"You have to make amends with your father and Kate."

"You got to be kidding me, I just slapped the woman in the face."

" I didn't say now, but for my plan to work…"

"I have to do as I am told, watch what you do and never do what you do."

"Exactly. There is another issue though."

"What is it?"

"Will, I think he's going to raise some serious hell and you are the only one who can stop him."

"I'll take care of that."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm about to take you to your new job and meet our investment."

"Sounds good to me."

"Let's go then, the rest of them will meet us there."

**_ A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I hope you like it. I thought it would be interesting to keep Lucas and Sami apart for a while. The more votes I get about Sami and Lucas together, the more I feel that I have to make this timing right and I'm hoping that you all will bear with me just a little longer._**

_** Chapter Preview: Sami sees her new life that Angela made for her. Will is up to something up and serious. Sami calls it quit with Austin and tells him to focus on more important things. Sami tries to make amends with Kate and Roman will they accept?**_


End file.
